The use of mobile phones has become ubiquitous, although the display screens associated with said phones are relatively small and viewing of said display screens has generally been limited to visualization of the telephone device itself. At the same time, televisions are widely utilized for entertainment purposes, and for viewing a variety of forms of media.
The current invention addresses the features of a telephone and a television in an effort to streamline a user's enjoyment of both devices. The function of the television and the mobile phone may be operated selectively and/or simultaneously by the CPU (14), switching circuit, and transreceivers (15), and the said CPU (14) may be connected to the transreceivers (15) through antenna (16) in the LCD television, LED television, Plasma television and other television system.